


One Shots and Genderbenderized!AU Drabbles

by thiective



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Drabbles series, Everyone else is untouched, F/M, PPG Genderbended, RRB Genderbended, well sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiective/pseuds/thiective
Summary: In perhaps a far, far away galaxy…ok, I’m just kidding. In an alternative universe, Professor Utonium wants to create three perfect little children; it’s just that…he got perfect little boys instead of girls. A String of Drabbles.





	1. Creating Perfect Little Girls...

Walking into his lab and holding the grocery bag in one arm, he cradled his head with his other hand and can feel the oncoming headache approaching his head from the beat up he gotten from the Gang Greene Gang and the constant screeching of his animal assistant, Jojo, who is usually wreaking havoc within his lab.

Ignoring the noise and the sound of glass breaking, Professor Utonium set the ingredients he brought from the grocery store onto the counter. He heaved a steam pot over a Bunsen burner, and poured the ingredients by the recipe in order to make perfect little girls that could help him with research, a lot more than his animal assistant can do.

He continued on the instructions, straight from the nursery rhyme. As silly as it is, he can't help but imagine three prefect girls, his prefect girls that would be made from this large stove part. The ingredients - sugar, spice, and everything nice - lined up and measured, now all it needs to be stirred. Professor Utonium ignored the noise and the mess JoJo was making, and in the midst of the stirring, the Professor becomes engulfed in his daydream and unaware of an outcome that's about to occur. Someone pushed him, specifically Jojo, and the wooden spoon smashed into the a nearby beaker containing a rare chemical. Chemical X.

He knows no more as he was blasted against the wall and darkness consumes him.


	2. Introduction - The Perfect Little Boys

The professor gaped at the three little children staring up at him... This can't be right!  
  
The three children continued to look up at him curiously. One of them, the one with pink eyes, long ginger hair tied up in a long pony tail with a white ribbon. This child's attire consists of a red vest with a black stripe streaked through the middle of it, it was over a white shirt, along with black jeans and black sneakers, around the child's wrist is a pink dog tag. The child's companions or siblings are dressed similarly as the red haired child, only in their respective colors.   
  
"Hello!" The red child offered a polite smile, in fact all three of them did, and it didn't help the professor when he let out a small scream of surprise and shock.   
  
"What's your name?" The professor blinked again, and the question slowly registered into his brain. His mind tries to comprehend what went wrong with the experiment. He knows for sure he added all the right ingredients to make perfect little girls, which are sugar, spice and everything nice. With the accidental addition of Chemical X thanks to his no good assistant, he absently wondered where that monkey disappeared; a little extra ingredient wouldn't mess up the experiment results. He hoped. Instead...  
  
"Oh-um-my name is The Professor," Professor Utonium gives the three little boys a hesitant yet eager smile, "Professor Utonium. Hello?"   
  
"It's nice to meet you, Professor Utonium." All three boys replied back politely and cheerfully. Their smiles so infectious, that the Professor couldn't help but return their smile back, however in the back corner of his mind, he really wondered as to why did the experiment give these results. 

“Um, aren’t you going to name us?”

“Oh right, right.” The man hummed and thought the perfect names for his dau- er sons. “I’ll call you Blaise, cause your colors reminds me of flames.” The blue eyed boy gives a small laugh, making the other boys looking at him in surprise.

 “Well you seem very happy, I’ll call you Burten.” That earned him a wide grin from the blue eyed boy. The green eyed boy looks at him in anxiety.  _It better be a cool name. It better be a cool name._

 “And you will be called Burchard.” The green eyed boy pouted.

  _Did I mix up the formula somehow?_ The professor wondered.


End file.
